cotidiano fma
by neon.exe
Summary: pequeñas historias sin contar, divertidas o trágicas igual serán anécdotas para recordar (posible royxed)(fraternal edxal)
1. bajo el agua

bajo el agua

Fandom: full metal alchemist

Ahora me dio por uno dramático, creo que el de mañana termina con el mismo estilo o uno de comedia, solo el tiempo lo dirá. Disfruten

Frio... Creo que tengo frio... Es obscuro...

La calle está vacía, y bueno, nadie sale si está lloviendo de noche, al menos no aquí.

En Alemania... No puedo pronunciarlo sin tener un hueco en el pecho, como si solo decirlo me quitara la respiración, como si estuviera ahogándome bajo el agua.

Hace frio...

Encima de mí debería haber un techo pero hoy no, hoy simplemente no puedo mantenerme debajo de uno.

No es un día especial, no es que no tenga a alguien esperando, no, solo es que no me quiero mover, solo por hoy, por un día quiero poder lamentarme.

Yo Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero quiero poder lamentarme como el humano que soy, mañana me levantaré, pero hoy solo dejare que las gotas se acumulen en mi ropa y mi rostro, cada gota más pesada que la anterior, la obscuridad a mi alrededor, hoy no tengo luz a mi lado.

Hoy soy un pequeño humano parte del flujo de la vida.

Por ahora el agua caerá por mi cuerpo congelándome mientras miro un cielo sin estrellas.  
Soy el chico atrapado al otro lado de la puerta, el ingenuo que se comparó con dios, un pecador, soy muchas cosas pero al final. No soy un dios, ni un demonio, soy un humano...


	2. beso

beso

Fandom: full metal alchemist

Los hermanos Elric perdieron todo lo que les quedaba hace tiempo, Ed no se perdonaba que gran parte que esto fuera su culpa.

Por eso el siempre trataba de ser fuerte, llevar toda la carga que el pudiera y así que su hermanito no se preocupara, el daba la apariencia de ser más fuerte que muchos adultos, de esta manera también parecía ser tan frio como el acero, para todos menos su hermano, el sabia como era ed.

Un chico sin rumbo, era increíblemente fuerte, testarudo y terco, pero también era bueno, tenía su propia luz, aunque no siempre mostraba su lado infantil y dulce, él se lo enseñaba de vez en cuando.

No lo decía pero sus acciones hablaban por él, uno de los gestos que más llagaba al corazón de la gran armadura donde se encontraba el alma de un joven era cuando su hermano estaba por dormir y al verlo acostado le daba un beso en la frente como deseándole buenas noches aun sabiendo que él no podía dormir.

Ese pequeño gesto le recordaba a su madre enormemente, incluso a veces desearía poner cumplir el deseo de su hermano y poder dormir con esa sensación.

Parece que tendría que añadir otra cosa a su lista e cosas por hacer cuando recupere su cuerpo, bueno dos, la otra es darle un buen golpe por llevar tanta carga por su cuenta… ese pequeño idiota.


	3. ideal

Ideal

Me levante de la cama, la cabeza me daba vueltas y cerré los ojos un momento para relajarme, otro día de trabajo, uno de mucho, creo que simplemente no me puedo quejar, al abrir mis ojo comienzo a examinar mi alrededor…

Hay algo… diferente, este… este lugar, no es mi cuarto, bueno, quiero decir, recuerdo haber dormido aquí durante un tiempo mientras me acostumbraba al automail, pero no es el cuarto donde debería estar, no comprendo.

Es raro yo no logro recordar nada, como si tuviera una laguna mental, yo…-¿hermano?..

Alzo la vista… Alphonse, está más grande, no entiendo, porque estoy aquí, se supone que estaba en…-hermano, ¿todo bien?

-yo… si, solo… ¿por qué?.. quiero decir…- su mirada se mantenía fija en mí, parece que espera a que termine de decir algo, es solo que las palabras no salen, todo esto, es demasiado perfecto, de alguna manera, no logro acomodar mis recuerdos tengo una gran opresión en mi pecho, no sé qué será, creo que es felicidad.

Miro a Al un momento, el… ya no es una armadura, lo hice, joder, no sé como pero él está ahí, completo, sano, estoy en casa. Creo que… jejeje, creo que debería hablar, la cara de Alphonse me dice que ya se está preocupando por mi silencio.

Me le acercó con una ligera sonrisa, creo que si hablo solamente diré tonterías, rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos y le estrujo ligeramente contra mi pecho, el realmente luce confundido pero me regresa el abrazo.- es bueno estar en casa…- sale en un susurro de mi boca, esas palabras que expresan más de lo que pueden aparentar.

Un silencio se prolonga, quiero creer que es para mantener este momento, pero luego de un rato, siento que algo no es como debería…

-¿Al?..- no recibo respuesta-Al- aun nada- oye, ¡Al!- elevo mi tono de voz, esto… ¿porque la opresión en mi pecho está volviéndose más fuerte? Separo a Alphonse de mi cuerpo y le observo, en su rostro una pequeña sombra se muestra, este me mira a los ojos, abre su boca y con la voz apagada me dice.

-pero si tú nunca regresaste-

Siento como todo se desmorona a mí alrededor, mis ojos aun fijos en los suyo, no entiendo, pero si hace un momento…

Una caída que provoca que cierre los ojos, al abrirlos… regreso a mi realidad, una pequeña habitación me mantiene en cautiverio, pasos afuera, lo más seguro, de mi compañero de departamento.

Ya lo comprendo… todo fue, solo un…sueño ideal.


	4. orgasmo

orgasmo

Ambos sabían que esto estaba mal, que la única razón por la que debían mantener una plática o siquiera estar cerca uno del otro no debía pasar de lo laboral, lo sabían, de verdad lo sabían pero aun así.

Con la oficina sola, todos los subordinado del pelinegro se habían retirado y cualquier soldado que pudiera llegar a rondar los pasillos ya hacía tiempo se había marcado, en el lugar solo quedaban un joven alquimista y el coronel al que tenía que responder como su jefe.

Un simple beso no fue suficiente, ambos sabían la situación en la que estaban, no tenían por qué mantenerse en silencio pero si algo ocurría nada bueno podía salir de eso, un chico y un adulto, ambos del mismo mundo, se comprendían, y por eso, mandaban al diablo a la sociedad de vez en cuando, ese era uno de esos días.

El más alto tomaba su cuello al besarle, era tan delgado que con una mano casi lograba darle la vuelta, acariciaba con delicadeza la parte trasera de su cuello y orejas creando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas en el menor, separaba lentamente sus labios prolongando el contacto tanto como le era posible y se detuvo a mirar los ordes dorados que tenía enfrente, se dirigió grácilmente a una de sus orejas, su pequeño compañero no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir su aliento esto no lo logró detener, comenzó a jugar con su oreja, el chico solo lograba mantener sus suspiros a raya sin interrumpir los movimiento de aquel hombre, su cerebro no funcionaba como debería y siente como una mano comienza a explorar su abdomen causándole escalofríos.

Parecía que ese día sería muy lento, era raro, en otro momento, todo hubiera tenido un ritmo más acelerado y ahora esos juegos no hacían más que evitar que el pudiera siquiera pensar en algo coherente.

La traviesa mano no se mantuvo quieta y comenzó a elevarse lentamente llegando a los botones de su pecho, este los acaricio sacándole un chillido de sorpresa al rubio que se tiño de rojo en sus mejillas ante tal sonido, mantenía sus ojos fuera del alcance de la persona que le provocaba tales sensaciones, era demasiado, no quería que alguien llegara a escuchar él era capaz de soltar tales sonidos, era vergonzoso solo que él lo lograse escuchar.

Claro que no por esto las atenciones que recibía se detenían, una ligera sonrisa se mostraba en el rostro del más alto, quien en ese momento se acercó a su cuello dándole unas mordidas que solo lograban alterar más al joven alquimista.

Este aun en esa situación tomo valor y desabotono la chaqueta del pelinegro para continuar con su camisa, un beso le obligo a dejar su poca concentración y otra mano se acercaba a una parte ya olvidada, con un solo roce este estuvo por soltar otro de esos sonidos que tanto le avergonzaban, aunque fue opacado por los labios que le presionaban los propios.

Sentía su corazón acelerarse cada segundo, de verdad agradecía que no hubiera nadie más que ellos, de otra manera, nunca hubiera logrado soportar todo lo que sucedía, él le estaba fundiendo el cerebro, y sabía bien que no lograría mantener su silencio mucho tiempo, menos si él seguía así, esa sería una larga noche para el pobre rubio y aun así, no se llegaba a arrepentir.


	5. marca

Marca

Fandom: fullmetal alchemist

Era otro de los días en central en el que los hermanos Elric investigaban exhaustivamente la forma de continuar con su investigación sin pistas que seguir como ya era costumbre, claro que a pesar de que Alphonse no tenía las características comunes de un humano como lo es dormir y comer, Edward no tenía la suerte que él.

Con el pasar de las horas y ante el cansancio que suponía el esfuerzo físico al que se sometía, terminó por caer rendido en una de las muchas mesas de la enorme biblioteca donde se había mantenido desde hacía horas por no decir días.

Su hermano solo le cubrió con una gran cobija que fácilmente de doblaba el tamaño a su pequeño hermano mayor, para irse tratando de mantener todo el silencio que su armadura le permitirá.

Horas después se podía ver a un soldado de ojos casi negros al igual que sus cabellos con una gran sonrisa que extraño a sus subordinados ante el tamaño de esta, no fue difícil adivinar la razón tan pronto como entro un rubio con una cara de pocos amigos que era opacada por unos bigotes de gato pintados en sus mejillas y una gran mancha en uno de sus ojos.

Ante la gran risa de su superior mientras esquivaba objetos lanzados por el más bajo no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas.

Mientras tanto el coronel no podía estar más feliz de haber llevado una pluma consigo ese día.


	6. sirena

Sirena

Fandom: fullmetal alchemist

Todos conocen la historia de la sirena que cambio su cola por dos piernas, pero no se sabe mucho del hombre que dejó sus piernas por una aleta y agallas.

Y es que Roy era terco, un día escucho a un tritón cantar y quedo encantado, su curiosidad lo hizo volver a escucharle más de una vez, de esta manera aprendió su nombre y una que otra cosa más de su vida, así también, que aunque él lo deseara no podía permanecer a su lado al  
ser un humano.

Pero el tenia fascinación por todo lo místico desde edad temprana al igual que su hermano Hughes.

Logrando conseguir un par de escamas del lugar donde encontraba al pequeño que horas de sueño le había quitado, hizo un intercambio equivalente, las escamas a cambio de darle la oportunidad de encontrar a aquel chico.

Lo demás, ya es otra historia.

 **próximamente...**


	7. brillante

Brillante

Fandom: fullmetal alchemist

El día de hoy no pude evitar subir a lo más alto del edificio, la noche refrescaba, llegaba a ser molesto pero creo que era mejor simplemente ignorarlo, el día de hoy se veían más estrellas de lo normal, era hipnótico.

-no creo que debas estar ahí tanto tiempo, pescaras un resfriado.-voltee mi cabeza encontrándome con heid. Luego devolviendo mi vista al cielo soltando un poco de aire.

-descuida, no tomara mucho.- respondí mientras se posaba al lado mío, recargándose con la orilla del edificio.- ¿sucedió algo?

-nos dimos cuenta de que te habías marchado y pensamos que era posible que estuvieras aquí, algo me dice que no estás aquí precisamente para ver las estrellas ¿no?

Solo solté una leve risa- la verdad es que… solo pensaba

Su mirada se mantenía en mí, al no recibir más comenzó a pronunciar un par de palabras en tono bajo y casi cauteloso.- es sobre tu pasado ¿verdad? Sé que no quieres contarnos mucho, pero creo que puedo guardas un par de secretos.

Era mi turno de observarle, puede que su parecido a veces sobrepasara el físico, no se muchas veces si alegrarme o no por ello. Aunque al final, lo peor que podía suceder era que no me creyera gran parte de lo que le contara, no era gran cosa.

-¿sabes? A veces te pareces mucho a él.-dije con aire nostálgico.

-¿el?

-mi hermano pequeño, se parecen…-el me miro, creo que no esperaba que respondiera a su petición.-seguro que le hubiera gustado ver las estrellas de esta noche, aun mas con el frio en su piel. Apuesto que me hubiera convencido de salir con un chocolate caliente a pasar horas afuera…

Las palabras esa noche salieron de mi sin ningún permiso, y mis lágrimas salían de vez en cuando proyectando en ella parte de las estrella, no podía verlas pero sentía como se deslizaban por mi rostro.


	8. corazon

corazón

Fandom: fullmetal alchemist

Finalmente me había librado del reporte de la última misión que tuve, acababa de entregarlo y aún no era ni medio día, eso me dejaba un buen rato para disfrutar con un poco de lectura, claro que sin al para variar, de alguna manera sheska lo convenció de acompañarle durante el día.

En cuanto salí de la oficina de Mustang, vi a los chicos con un par de papeles y una inusual cesta con lo que parecían ser paletas.

-¿Para qué son esas?- dije señalando la cesta.

-oh, jefe, Acaso no recuerda qué día es hoy- respondió havoc alzando la vista con su típico cigarro en la boca, seguramente aprovechando que hakweye no estaba cerca al tener que entregar algunos documentos.

Me quedé mirando tratando de hacer memoria. Pareció notarlo y volvió hablar -supongo que no le toma mucha importancia. Pero bueno no creo que haga mal si toma una- extendió la canasta cerca de mí y tomé una de las paletas, viendo bien tenía la forma de un corazón, pero aun así no terminó de recordarme que debería de celebrar hoy.

Les agradezco, no me tomo mucho tiempo despedirme argumentando que aún tenía cosas que hacer, aceptan y comienzo a dirigirme a la biblioteca.

Al llegar tomo un buen montón de libros, suficientes para formar un par de montañas en la mesa donde me disponía a sentarme.

Luego de un rato en el que termine con al menos una de estas montañas, una mano interrumpe mi lectura posándose frente a sus hojas, alzo la mirada, hace poco comencé aprobar la paleta a que me habían ofrecido, lo que evitó que soltara palabra alguna, sólo pudiendo fruncir el ceño al ver al hombre parado al lado.

-Al fin volteas, casi no te noto atrás de todos esos libros- afirmó el maldito Coronel con su inquebrantable sonrisa socarrona.

Quitando la paleta de mi boca a punto de gritar hasta de lo que se iba a morir, algo detuvo todo sonido que quisiera salir, unos labios presionaron los míos haciendo movimientos ligeros, terminando con una pequeña lamida, para por fin separarse definitivamente. -Dulce...- susurro el moreno -feliz día de San Valentín Edward- terminó con el mismo tono antes de alejarse. Quedando en la misma pose por un rato, la paleta en una mano con la otra posada en el soporte de la silla, podría asegurar tener un rubor que competiría con mi abrigo.

"ese maldito bastardo. Me las pagara."


End file.
